the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
The Amulet
The Amulet is a powerful talisman that was created to help stabilize Astral Chaos. It contains immense power that is able to tear holes into Astral Chaos, travel through time, and can even achieve interdimensional travel, among other things. It is currently wielded and protected by Kilina Cassaventes. Appearance History Creation Abilities *Grants the user the power to travel through time, forwards or backwards. They simply have to hold the jewel and think about the time period they wish to be in. This tends to only work if the user has an objective to achieve in said time period. Once in the required time period, the amulet will begin to crack and count down time. If the user misses their point of interest - time goes pass that point - the amulet will shatter and the user will be stuck. *Can open rifts to Astral Chaos. *Can conjure up exact replicas of anyone to fight against. It is unknown if these beings can actually injure or kill anyone, however. *Can bring someone back from the brink of death, either as themselves or a vicious version of themselves, chosen by the wielder. *Grants the user the ability to travel to different worlds/dimensions. *Can absorb souls/physical beings to keep them alive, as well as different magical abilities to grow stronger. *Can be absorbed into beings which in turn would grant them all the power that is currently inside the amulet. *Can merge with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. This usually results in a version of Night Terror being created which the amulet will then merge with. *Cannot be destroyed by Soul Edge or Soul Calibur and will only merge with them or merge with them and emit its power to a suitable host. *Can restore itself after being shattered as long as it still contains some power inside it. *Is usually balanced by containing both good and evil inside it. If all of one is taken out the amulet will change color to represent it's current status. *Can be used to enchant objects. *Can transfer people back to their own realm without the wielder needing to travel too. *If weakened, if someone has a source of Astral Chaos power outside of the Astral realm then the amulet can use the source of magic to open a portal back to Astral Chaos. *Can show ones true form if they are in disguise when directed too. *Can be used to track Astral Beings or people who have some sort of connection to the Astral realm. **However to do this, the amulet will break itself into pieces and send the wielder - and the people with them - to a nightmare realm of their worst, most challenging time in their life. They must overcome the challenge to collect one piece of the amulet before waking up in their bodies again. If they fail however, they will die. Once all nightmares are complete, all pieces retrieved, the amulet will show the correct path to who they are looking for. *Can merge with a beam of Soulcalibur to open a portal. It is likely this can be done with Soul Edge too. *Can absorb magic blasts to protect its wielder. *Can turn itself into a huge path that leads to the core of Astral Chaos. *Can merge into the core of Astral Chaos to create creatures of immense power. *Can bring someone back from death completely and heal their body as long as the wielder holds true love for them. *Can be turned into the Core Gem once it has stabilized the Astral realm, to then be handed to someone to protect it and keep the Astral realm stable. Wielders *Kilina Cassaventes (Current wielder, protector)